The Quest To Destroy The Ring!
by Ceefer-Cat
Summary: Brilliant Story! If you like plz leave a Review!!
1. Default Chapter

It was a cold Friday night in 1998.Master Frodo was lying in his bed. "Do you want anything to drink?" asked Master Frodo. "Yeah ok! Can I have a cup of tea?" answered Pippin. Pippin was a hobbit. A hobbit is a small creature. Pippin had brown curly hair - it was the same as Master Frodo's. Pippin was wearing a white shirt with a brown waistcoat over the top and then brown trousers.  
  
Master Frodo was wearing the same as Pippin. Except Master Frodo was taller than Pippin even though Master Frodo was a hobbit as well.  
  
Master Frodo walking down the stairs of his small yet elegant house. His house was at the top of a hill and had only 4 rooms - Kitchen, Bathroom, Bedroom and A Fire Room. Both Master Frodo and Pippin walking down the stairs and into the Kitchen. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. "Can you get that please Pippin?" said Frodo while he was pouring a cup of tea. Frodo had his back turned away from the door. "Who is it Pippin?" asked Master Frodo. There was no reply. Master Frodo put down the kettle and walked over to the door. "Hello? Anyone there? Pippin?" shouted Master Frodo out of his front door. No one was there. Master Frodo ran down to Village. He knocked on Galdolf's door. " GANDOLF! GANDOLF! PIPPIN'S GONE!" roared Master Frodo through Gandolf's house. "What is it lad?" asked Gandolf. "Pippin has gone!" explained Master Frodo 


	2. The Return Of Legolas

"What do you mean he's gone?" asked Gandalf. "I was pouring some tea and there was a knock at the door. I asked Pippin to get the door. I asked him who was there and there was no reply so I ran up to the door and see if he went outside but no one was there and that's when I came down here to you." explained Master Frodo. "I was dreading this would of happened. I believe that the Dark Lord had come back." said Gandalf. "What Dark Lord?" asked Master Frodo. " The Dark Lord that is after that ring!" said Gandalf as he pointed at the ring that was hanging from Master Frodo's neck. Master Frodo picked up the ring and stared at it. "How are we going to get Pippin back?" asked Master Frodo. "I believe it's too late!" explained Gandalf. " What do you mean it's too late?" questioned Master Frodo. " Well you have been here for some time, I believe that the Dark Lord has killed Pippin." Said Gandalf in a sad voice. Master Frodo sat down and looked at the floor. His eyes were wide open. "I'm really sorry Master Frodo.."started Gandalf. All of a sudden the door slamed on the floor. It was Legolas . "I heard about the news. Are you ok Master Frodo?" asked Legolas in a caring voice. "I think so. It's just the shock of it all" explained Master Frodo. Gandalf and Legolas went away to talk. While all Master Frodo could do was sit there and think about what could of happened if he had of gone to the door. 


	3. Frodo Decides

It was a cold Friday night in 1998.Master Frodo was lying in his bed. "Do you want anything to drink?" asked Master Frodo. "Yeah ok! Can I have a cup of tea?" answered Pippin. Pippin was a hobbit. A hobbit is a small creature. Pippin had brown curly hair - it was the same as Master Frodo's. Pippin was wearing a white shirt with a brown waistcoat over the top and then brown trousers.  
  
Master Frodo was wearing the same as Pippin. Except Master Frodo was taller than Pippin even though Master Frodo was a hobbit as well.  
  
Master Frodo walking down the stairs of his small yet elegant house. His house was at the top of a hill and had only 4 rooms - Kitchen, Bathroom, Bedroom and A Fire Room. Both Master Frodo and Pippin walking down the stairs and into the Kitchen. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. "Can you get that please Pippin?" said Frodo while he was pouring a cup of tea. Frodo had his back turned away from the door. "Who is it Pippin?" asked Master Frodo. There was no reply. Master Frodo put down the kettle and walked over to the door. "Hello? Anyone there? Pippin?" shouted Master Frodo out of his front door. No one was there. Master Frodo ran down to Village. He knocked on Galdolf's door. " GANDOLF! GANDOLF! PIPPIN'S GONE!" roared Master Frodo through Gandolf's house. "What is it lad?" asked Gandolf. "Pippin has gone!" explained Master Frodo 


	4. On The Way To Mount Doom

Frodo walked down the path in the front garden of Gandalf's house. "Where are the rest of the army?" asked Master Frodo. "Down this path." Explained Legolas.  
  
Frodo and Legolas walked and walked for what seemed to be hours in Frodo's mind. After a while Frodo could see something ahead. It was the army.  
  
"People! We have a new arrival," shouted Legolas. "It's Master Frodo. He is going to be joining us." Everyone cheered. "Now. All of you know what you have to do!" Started Legolas. "Now let's go!" Master Frodo looked up at Legolas. "What am I meant to do?" asked Master Frodo. "You, my friend. Are going to be up-front with me. We will be getting the most of The Dark Lord's men." Explained Legolas.  
  
They all started walking towards Mount Doom. On the way Legolas explained that once Frodo gets to Mount Doom he must drop the ring into the Malt Lava. From this Frodo got worried but was sure that he wanted to defeat this Dark Lord.  
  
The Army, including Legolas and Frodo, got to Mount Doom. 


	5. The End Of The Ring

Frodo and Legolas stood at the tip of Mount Doom. In front they could see Orcs. Behind they could see Orcs. Frodo, Legolas and the army were trapped. Legolas told Frodo to stay still. Frodo agreed to do that. Legolas ran and started to aim at the Orcs with his bow and arrow while the army charged at the Orcs with there swords.  
  
Frodo looked round at Mount Doom. He had never been here before, It was a first for him. Frodo collapsed on the floor. Legolas saw this and ran over. " Are you ok Master Frodo?" asked Legolas. Frodo clang to his shirt where the ring was. Legolas guessed what it was. "We need to destroy it!" explained Legolas. Legolas turned round at shot at a Orc. He then hurried Frodo along to where he could destroy the ring.  
  
Legolas took Master Frodo into a dark cave. At the end of the cave was where Master Frodo had to destroy the ring. The room was lit up by hot Lava. There was a path, which stopped half way between the room. Frodo made is way to the half way point.  
  
Master Frodo got to the half way point. He looked round at Legolas. Legolas stood there looking calm as ever. Frodo turned back. He got the ring from round his neck and took it off the necklace. Master Frodo got the ring in between two finger and held it above the edge of the path. Frodo dropped the ring.  
  
THE RING WAS NO MORE!!! 


End file.
